


James Awakens

by sukiblue99



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99
Summary: I thought James Stringer deserved a little adventure of his own...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

1 Walks around Sanditon

It was a bright and breezy day, as James took up his long walking staff and headed out to the cliffs. He was ever hopeful of an encounter with Miss Heywood. Almost daily she would appear at the Terrace, with a note or instructions from Tom Parker. But with his men around and work to be done, there was never a chance for a substantial conversation. Once even, James had been bold enough to attended Trafalgar House, but his courage had deserted him when she appeared at the door. He asked to speak to Mr Parker instead and was greatly relieved to be told he was out and not expected to return for quite some time. 

The breeze was warm against his cheeks and ruffled through his curls, obscuring his vision intermittently. The sea below seemed agitated. Each wave crested with a white foam crown. The thought of bathing in the swirling currents stirred his senses. It would be the perfect way to end his walk. 

On the breeze he heard the faint sound of a woman’s voice. Not quite distressed but with a pitch that peaked his curiosity. Further along the cliff path he could see a female form. She was well dressed, but seemed befuddled and lost. James drew closer.

“Arthur? Have your seen Arthur Parker? He seems to have quite disappeared.” James recognised the pleasing features of Miss Diana Parker, sister to Tom. He considered that she had strayed too far from the town and would require assistance to return. He raised his hat graciously.

“Let me accompany you Miss Parker. I don’t believe Mr Parker would find himself up on the cliff tops. I feel certain we will find him much closer to the bun shop. Please take my arm and step carefully.

It was at this moment that Diana Parker found her head to spin and her legs lose all strength. The walk up the cliffs had be challenging for her delicate constitution and the sun unforgiving. As the heat overwhelmed her, the kind amber eyes of, she wasn’t sure who he was, but he seemed most gentlemanly, danced before her. Then all went black.

James caught Miss Parker deftly in his arms as he saw her overcome. Not quite sure what to do, he swept her feet up and rested her head against his shoulder. A rush of excitement coursed through him. He had never held a woman before. He slipped her arm over his shoulder for balance. She was surprisingly light, certainly lighter than the stone he carried up ladders. The scent of her was intoxicating, James breathed in deeply. He averted his eyes from her bosom which sat neatly against his chest and spread a warmth he found exceedingly pleasing. With one arm around her waist and the other holding her legs, James strode quickly back to town. Concerned for her reputation, being seen in the arms of a mere stone mason, he hurried quickly to Dr Fuch’s office.

“I require the assistance of the good doctor.” James wasn’t sure how one might request the services of a doctor, but he was swiftly shown into the parlour, where he placed the still limp form of Miss Diana Parker gently on to the couch. Having lost the feeling of her, he found he missed the warm closeness of her body. 

Dr Fuchs hurried into the room. He fired questions at James who found them difficult to answer, being as Dr Fuch’s grasp of English was different to his own. Miss Diana Parker stirred slightly. An order for smelling salts was barked at the butler, who returned quickly with a small glass vial and some water.

After some moments and the application of a cool cloth to her forehead, Miss Parker opened her eyes.  
“Oh my goodness, I never expected heaven to look so much like Dr Fuch’s parlour. Oh Dr Fuchs! You are here. Have I departed or am I still on my way? Is there time for me to say goodbye to dear Arthur?” Her eyes fluttered half closed.

“My dear Fraulein. You will not depart this earth while I am here, and certainly not because of a case of sunstroke.” Dr Fuchs patted her arm gently. 

James, feeling like he might be rather in the way, paced beside the window. Seeing the doctor lean over Miss Parker, and how familiar he was holding her head to wave smelling salts under her nose, made James feel very uncomfortable. It was like witnessing intimacy between a man and a woman. But then he remembered how his own arms had enfolded her and carried her, her soft slight body resting against him. James blushed hotly at the thought. 

“I shall fetch Arthur Parker” he said eventually. Being in the same room as a woman he had put his hands on, now made him feel very uncomfortable. He wished to leave swiftly. Miss Parker able to sit up and sip water, looked at him gratefully.  
“Please find him. I am so worried.”

James stepped out of the doctor’s house and drew several deep breaths outside in the breeze. He calmed the tingling sensation in his fingers and walked purposely towards the bakers shop. 

Arthur Parker was indeed to be found lurking in the proximity of the bakers. He seemed not overtly concerned of the fate of his sister, but James was able to urge him to Dr Fuch’s office. Arthur Parker rather reluctantly made his way to see his sister. James took himself back towards the beach, and walked to the Coves. 

The sun was still high and the breeze still warm. The sea looked inviting. James stuck his staff firmly into the sand and peeled the sleeves of his coat from his arms. As he looked out over the waves he removed his breeches, cravat and shirt, and hung them over his staff. Bracing himself for the cold shock of the waves he marched naked towards the sea and gave himself up to the waves. As the current bore him up and his breath regulated against the cold, James found he had a renewed energy. He swam swiftly, invigorated and joyful, enjoying the water playing over his limbs. The events of the day had been most surprising and rather pleasing. 

What he was not aware of was being observed. Above the Coves on the cliff top the party of Rev Hankins, Mrs Griffiths, the heiress Miss Lambe and the gentlewomen sisters the Miss Beauforts were enjoying an afternoon of sun and artistic endeavour. Julia Beaufort was not in the slightest artistically inclined and the unutterably dreary propect of the sea and sky did not hold her attention. As Mrs Griffiths indulged Rev Hankins in his sermon practice, Julian took advantage of her distraction and edged towards the cliff. Below her spanned the Coves and crossing them was the very recognisable figure of Mr James Stringer.  
James Stringer. How they discussed him nightly in their bed chamber, the two sisters, weighing up his attributes and sensitivities. Philleda was convinced James Stringer was not as handsome as Mr Sidney Parker, but his dark brooding looks did not thrill Julia. Her eyes only would only light up for Mr Stringer.

And there he was, walking across the beach, leaving deep foot prints in the sand. Julia laid on her stomach and edged closer through the long grass. She watched as he planted his staff into the soft sand and removed his battered leather coat, hanging it over his staff. Her heart began to beat faster as he removed his boots and tucked his cravat into his coat pocket. Spellbound and almost unable to breathe she saw him undo the buttons on his breeches. She stifled a small squeal as they dropped from his legs and pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them, catching his foot in the fabric he kicked them into the air and caught them deftly. He hung them over his coat. Julia’s heart beat in her throat as her eyes widened to take in his naked thighs. His shirt slipped quickly from his shoulders and there he stood, gloriously and totally naked. Julia forgot to breathe. This was a sight she knew she would never forget and would change her from this moment on, forever. A deep yearning grew in her core.  
As he walked towards the sea, Julia marvelled at the muscles flexing in his legs and the rounded firmness of his buttocks. He jumped through the waves and the water partially obscured his form. His arms cut through the waves and Julia marvelled at his strong shoulders and muscled back. 

A warmth spread through Julia from her centre, a tingling she had never enjoyed before. She continued to train her eyes on him as he turned and swam back towards the shore. His body rose phoenix like from the waves. His beauty left nothing to the imagination and Julia found her jaw dropped open in awe. No book on anatomy prepared her for the sight she beheld. She watched as he threw on his clothes finally pulling on his boots and walking back along the beach.


	2. Miss Heywood

Work on the terrace was progressing slowly. There were not enough men, nor equipment. Workers left daily, for farms in surrounding villages. Jobs where wages would actually be paid to them. The remaining men were weary and hungry as they toiled on the site of the new terrace. James worked alongside his men.

He felt his face flush as Miss Heywood stepped up towards him that morning. She brought new instructions from Tom Parker, who was now too embarrassed to deliver them himself. At least that was a benefit of their last conversation. Words had been spoken and James had got angry. Tom Parker was giving him a wide berth. For now.

James took a step closer to Miss Heywood, drawn to the scent of her hair and the glow in her cheeks. As he took his chance to speak of the terrace and his own ambitions, she smiled at him and raised her hand to almost touch his arm. 

At precisely that moment, a shout arose from the terrace and they both turned to see Old Mr Stringer fall from the scaffold. With only a moment's hesitation, together they ran to him. James, in shock, knelt beside him, quite at a loss what to do. Miss Heywood busied herself in a very efficient manner. She spoke to James’ father who answered her coherently and far too politely for someone in so much pain. As James knelt on the ground stupefied into silence, Miss Heywood lifted her skirts before his very eyes and began to tug at her petticoats. In a flash James had seen far more than was decent, underskirts, stockings, bloomers, the shapely form of an ankle all the way to several inches of thigh. James tore his eyes away and back to his father's agonised face. His mind was in rather a spin.

The bellowing tones of Mr Sidney Parker cut through the noise of blood rushing through James’ ears, but he wasn’t certain what it was that he’d said. 

Old Stringer was lifted and moved to Trafalgar House. James followed inside, feeling awkward at the unexpected arrival and also terrified for his father's leg. Miss Heywood remained calm throughout and glanced towards James at intervals giving an encouraging smile. James was eventually shooed outside by Sidney Parker. 

In the bright spring sunshine James paced. Agonised cries came from deep within Trafalgar House. If his father's leg was to be removed to save his life, they both would be doomed to a life of poverty and lack. James calmed his mind with thoughts of Miss Heywood. 

He recalled the first moment he spied her. She was out walking with Miss Denham. They walked, quite quickly, arm in arm, while deep in conversation, past the terrace and on to the beach. He watched them as they stood admiring the sunset. He wondered what they could possibly be discussing and why they might be friends. James was immediately drawn to the warmth of the new young lady in the town. That she was an acquaintance of the icy cold and rather frightening Miss Denham, did nothing to dampen his ardour. He was certain he would discover more about this new welcome addition to Sanditon.

It was just one day later that she was introduced to him. Tom Parker climbed the ladder to the top scaffold and behind him appeared the dark flowing hair of Miss Heywood. James quickly made for her hand to steady her as she reached the top and stepped onto the platform. With a broad smile she thanked him. James glowed. He knew her name. To then find out she was in fact very knowledgeable about building and architecture made her even more a prize he wished to claim. As they discussed roof lines and vistas, James was thrilled to be bestowed another beautiful smile. Surely Miss Heywood must think favourably of him, despite his lower birth?

As he continued to think of her, Miss Heywood appeared from Trafalgar House with news his father’s leg had been saved. Relief overcame James and he took up Miss Heywood’s hands in his. Her small warm hands made his heart sing, but as he heard the door of Trafalgar House swing open again, he released his grip and apologised quickly. A split second later Sidney Parker was glowering at him. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to gain his displeasure but decided grasping Miss Heywood’s had not gone down well.

With the help of Fred and George, Old Stringer was moved carefully back to his home, where he sat beside the fire, in a haze of whiskey and a heavy measure of pain. 

Hearing the deep toned snoring coming from his father asleep in his chair, James climbed into his bed, drew his quilt about his shoulders and allowed his thoughts to drift back over the recent days.

The sensation of the limp Miss Diana Parker in his arms gave rise to a pleasurable feeling in his loins, but he dismissed the memory quickly. The pleasing warm feeling under his quilt quickly deserted him. He pulled his cotton stuffed pillow closer and turned his mind to Miss Heywood. His heart jolted as the image of her thigh flashed across his mind. Her stocking top tied above her knee with a pink ribbon, and her smooth pale skin made his pulse race and he felt the gentle thudding in his temple. He replayed the memory of the morning several times. Her skirts flying, the sudden glimpse of her legs and time seemed to stand still. He had been afforded a view only a husband should ever see, or perhaps not even a husband. Surely a lady would undress in the dark, alone? The intimate knowledge he now had thrilled and dismayed him equally. Much as he enjoyed the feeling, he fought with himself not to think of Miss Heywood in those most basic terms. Was this what love was? Something to be gawped at? His mind lost to the strength of feeling surging through him. He could not stop himself being carried away by the growing regard his body was determined to show. With his eyes shut tight, his arm squeezing his pillow to his chest and his hand taking a firm grip, he silently groaned deeply as images of milky white thighs crowded his mind. He fell asleep soundly moments later. 

James was glad the next morning dawned and it was a Sunday. Quite a gale was blowing as he and Fred walked towards Sanditon church. They sat at the back and listened to the Reverend Hankins make his address. James concentrated on his words trying not to think ungodly thoughts of Miss Heywood. As the Reverend’s sermon continued James could feel Fred’s shoulders shaking uncontrollably beside him. He noted how Fred stuffed his red cravat into his mouth to silence his chuckles. James whispered to him to control himself. 

“And so I say to the young ladies of Sanditon, you are but fine lillies in the field, beautiful and ripe. Ready to be plucked.”   
Fred squeezed his fists together and tried to unhear the Reverend’s words. James stared solidly at his boots. Both of them now shook uncontrollably with mirth. James had entered the church in hope of salvation from licentiousness. He left with rather more improper thoughts than he wanted. 

Later that day Fred and James took their tools down to the sands. One of the bathing machines had broken free during a strong spring storm and was a little damaged. They sat inside removing the broken slats of wood and replacing them with newly cut timber, working quietly side by side until Fred spoke. 

“If these walls could speak, aye James?” He chuckled as he worked.

James looked curiously at him.

“All those ladies standing naked within, exactly where we are now. Just imagine.”

“I don’t want to imagine. And you shouldn’t either.” James could feel his face heating. He struggled to put the image of Miss Heywood’s leg from his mind. 

Fred ran his hand lingeringly over the wooden seat.

“And all those pert bare behinds rested here.” James looked at Fred as he gently caressed the wood. A deep laugh erupted from them both.

“Well we will have to have a mind we leave no splinters then.”


	3. The Cricket

It was the evening before the anticipated cricket match. The men were determined. They would not play cricket against the gentlemen’s team lead by Tom Parker. They had no loyalty to a man that chose to withhold their wages and let their children starve. The grumbling and mumbling continued as James tried to cajole his workers into agreement. 

“We can show them what we are made of. They don't stand a chance.” Even Fred seemed disinterested.

“There won’t even be a proper prize, no money. Tom Parker is too much of a skinflint. I say we don’t bother and go sea bathing instead. That’ll show ‘em.”

James continued. He appealed to their sense of competition.   
“Come on lads. The gentleman will claim a walk over. We don’t want that.”  
One of the older men stood up and faced him. His tone was belligerent. 

“Old Stringer’s be ashamed of ye lad. Ideas above ye station is what ye has. I says we leave them to it. Don’t need no gentlemen tell us what to do.”

James tried to hide his desperation. He didn’t much care of they played the gentlemen at cricket or not, but he wanted to be there. He wanted to show off his skills. He knew Miss Heywood would attend. This was a perfect chance to speak to her away from the site, about more substantial things than just his work and the terrace. James had an idea.

“There’ll be food. I say we bring all the children and your wives, and make sure they eat. Eat their fill until they run out of sandwiches. While we distract them with a spirited match.”

The men muttered amongst themselves. They couldn’t deny their families food if it was being offered.. Reluctantly, and only because of the determination of James, the men decided to show up for the match the next day. The general mood of antipathy against Tom Parker continued however. Fred turned to James and spoke quietly. 

“Will you be playing to impress Miss Heywood James? I can think of no other reason you are making us do this.” James felt his cheeks heat. He looked away but it was too late. Fred laughed loudly and a few of the workers noticed. They joined in the general merriment, teasing James. They’d all seen him accompany Miss Heywood for a stroll a few days before. 

“Why did Mr Parker ask you to accompany Miss Heywood to the Parker house James? She seems perfectly capable of walking about town alone. I’ve seen her, many a time.” Fred continued to pile on the agony. James’ face burned furiously. 

“I heard that middle Parker did raise his voice, to a lady, in the street. That be badly done that.” The other men could not help themselves, enjoying seeing James squirm.

Fred warmed to poking fun at poor James.

“And why was it James, that you took the path to the sea and completely walked past Trafalgar House? Walking alone, the two of you? Can we expect an announcement? Is that what the cricket match is really for?”

James thought back to the stroll with Miss Heywood. Sidney Parker was indeed raising his voice to her, and James had hung around deliberately to make sure she was not distressed. When Parker had called him over, he was all too happy to oblige. He was even more thrilled when Miss Heywood said she was in no mind to go home. As they walked silently over the sands, James racked his brains for something to say. Being in her presence alone, had him dumb struck. He nervously fiddled with the edge of his hat. Eventually Miss Heywood spoke. 

“I’m sorry I am such poor company Mr Stringer.” James wanted to ask that she call him by his first name, but perhaps it was too soon. He wanted to say that she could never be poor company. He thought to say she was the best company a man could wish for but his courage deserted him. 

He settled for “on the contrary, a walk in companionable silence is just what I could wish for, after the day I’ve had.” He faltered as he thought perhaps calling her his companion was also a might too familiar. Miss Heywood didn’t seem to mind and was quite lost in her own thoughts. But she didn’t sympathise or ask the nature of his terrible day. Their conversation continued, their arms even rubbed against each other as they walked. James so wished to reach out and grasp her hand, but he did not. He looked down towards her and considered her the perfect height for him, her head near level with his shoulder. He could so easily wrap his arm around her and pull her towards him. Again he did not. 

Miss Heywood, her tone a little exasperated asked if she should simper and smile, like all young ladies are meant to do, rather than express her opinions. James stopped walking to turn to her. He could not hide his smile of admiration as he looked down and spoke.

“Please Miss, don’t you ever change.” James was rewarded with just a faint smile as Miss Heywood replied.  
“Would that all men could be like you Mr Stringer.” At her words James' heart swelled with joy. He hoped she meant what she said and wasn’t just being polite. But she herself had just told him she didn’t do what was generally expected of young ladies. She had opinions and wasn’t afraid to share them. 

Fred slapped James on the shoulder and brought him back instantly to the Tavern and the rowdy men still enjoying James’ awkwardness as they spoke of the new young lady in town.   
“Is she an heiress James, like we’ve been told?” 

“Is that what you see in her? Her gold sovereigns?”

“I think I need some fresh air and exercise. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” James lifted his palm and waved as he walked out of the Tavern. He left to the shouts of the men exclaiming what sort of exercise he might be in need of. 

He crossed the Square breathing in the cool evening air. So frequently now he felt mildly ill at ease. As if there were eyes watching over him. From across the way a curtain twitched and the small inquisitive face of Julia Beaufort peered out at him.

The day of the cricket match dawned bright and sunny. The women and children headed down to the beach early as they’d been instructed. A great bounty of sandwiches and cake was indeed on offer. The workers waited, rounding the dunes some ten minutes past two. They enjoyed the startled look on the faces of the gentlemen, who believed the match would be called off.   
James scanned the beach for Miss Heywood, who came towards him beaming. She wished him luck very merrily, as James asked if she might cheer his team on. He watched as she walked from him, holding his eye, only turning away to speak to Sidney Parker. James tried to hide his disappointment. As he peeled off his coat he was again approached. This time by one of the young Miss Beauforts. James was unclear which was which, but had seen them about town in their pretty dresses, always smiling. Her small blushing face looked up at him, she bobbed a quick curtsy, and spluttered hurriedly.

“Please accept my handkerchief for luck Mr Stringer.” She handed him a small square of lace. James looked from her face to his palm and back again, not knowing what to say. The moment was ruined by a shrill cry.

“Come along Julia, we are sitting over here.” James startled a little when he saw the stern face of Mrs Griffiths glaring in his direction. Julia ran off quickly. James stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket, a strange feeling stirring in him. 

As the match began, James found he was batting well. As his team mates were caught or bowled, he remained. Eventually the workers were all out for 87. James was looking forward to bowling even more than batting. Swinging his arm easily to warm up, he glanced towards Miss Heywood, who sat prettily, watching the game closely. He also cast a glance towards Julia Beaufort who gave him an encouraging nod. James found himself filled with a mixture of emotions. He slowly and deliberately rolled up his sleeves, stretched out his arms and shoulders and puffed out his chest. If he was going to be admired, he would enjoy the sensation.


	4. After the Match

James Awakens 4

That evening as James removed his clothes, he pulled the lace handkerchief from his pocket and set it down on the table next to his bed. The scent of roses filled the air briefly, and James felt a warming in his stomach. He knew very little about Julia Beaufort. She was extremely pretty and obviously a gentlewoman, under the care of Mrs Griffiths, and she had a sister. That was all he knew. He assumed there must be money, for her education and to bring her out into society. He wondered if her parents were alive and travelling or if they had passed on. He sat on his bed to pull off his boots, a small amount of sand falling onto the floor as he did. He climbed into bed, weary from the day’s emotions and wondered if the heiress Miss Lambe had been found yet. He decided he would call on Mrs Griffiths in the morning, to see if there was news and if they were all recovered from the shock. For another of the many times in the recent weeks James dwelt on thoughts of Charlotte. He’d left her in the company of Sidney Parker who had looked ready to explode with rage and fear at the loss of his ward. James had sensed something strange in the parlour of Mrs Griffiths’ home, as Miss Heywood approached Sidney Parker. She seemed contrite and nervous. James hadn’t wanted to leave her but he almost felt in the way. The room was tense with emotion and Sidney Parker in one moment seemed relieved to see her and in the next had angrily asked James to leave. It was yet another exchange between Miss Heywood and Sidney Parker that James had witnessed and felt flummoxed by. He was beginning to sense Sidney Parker had some feelings for his Charlotte. Later that afternoon he’d seen her board the coach for London alone. He’d guessed it was to follow Miss Lambe. Perhaps Charlotte knew where Miss Lambe might have been taken to. He was concerned that a young lady should travel alone to London, but perhaps she had family there and would be safe. 

James tried to clear his head and settled comfortably in his bed. The trials of the day whisked James into a deep sleep quickly and he was able to leave his disquieted feelings behind. 

Mid morning the next day he called on Mrs Griffiths. He was shown into the parlour by Crockett and waited nervously to be greeted. The door opened suddenly and both the Beaufort sisters seemed to tumble into the room giggling. James’ eyes settled on Julia, who turned a bright crimson and curtsied quickly, not able to hold his gaze. The girls stood awkwardly staring and James didn’t really know what to say. He’d already bowed slowly and said ‘Good Morning’. Eventually Philleda spoke first.   
“That was the most formidable cricket match Mr Stringer. You are very talented indeed.” She smiled and giggled slightly.  
“You made it very exciting to watch Mr Stringer.” Added Julia, smiling shyly at him and trying to suppress her nervous giggle.   
“Err, Thank you Miss, and Miss.” James bowed again. There was another long and awkward silence, until Mrs Griffiths stepped into the room and looked at James curiously.

“Mr Stringer. Good day. What brings you…”

“I just wondered if there was news of Miss Lambe or Char, err, Miss Heywood yet?” James could feel himself reddening under the sharp gaze of Mrs Griffiths.

“Nothing yet. I shall send word if there is news. Good day.” Mrs Griffiths held the door open and seem to rather sweep James out, as one might sweep out a pile of dust. 

James returned to the Terrace, a little deflated at the lack of news of Charlotte, but he couldn’t help but smile when he remembered the pretty blushing face of Miss Julia. 

Some days later, after the return of both Charlotte and Miss Lambe from London, James finished his entries into the Sanditon Regatta. He’d hardly seen Charlotte since her return and when they had encountered each other she was distant and perplexed. He hoped nothing unpleasant had befallen her during her time away. He was most cheered at the promise of a ‘substantial’ conversation at the Regatta the next day. Fred and the workers teased James as they walked home.   
“What could that mean? Aye, Mr Stringer, time for James to fly the nest perhaps?”

His father said nothing. He didn’t have a high opinion of young ladies who took themselves off to London alone. And he found Miss Heywood far too opinionated for her own good.

The day of the Regatta dawned and James felt the thrill of nerves tightening in his chest. He hoped Charlotte would watch his races. He was certain to win the Single Scull race and he was confident his team would do well at the end of the day in the Gentlemen’s Rowing. As he strolled towards the marquees he saw Charlotte, in a group of ladies. She quickly turned away from them and James had time to intercept her on the way down to the river. 

Their substantial conversation did not go well. James left Charlotte understanding she had feelings for someone else and no longer for him, if she had ever even had any feelings for him. James was not sure. The pain burned in his chest and his heart thumped painfully as if bruised. 

He wandered around the stalls of the Regatta, trying to shake off his disappointment. He found a stall selling books. He settled on a barrel and started to read The Many Mysteries of Love and Marriage, which he hid inside a copy of Hargreaves Concise Plans for Small Towns. The book, Mysteries of Love, not Hargreaves, was a revelation and it took his attention fully, his eyes widening at what the words he saw. His attention was reluctantly dragged away from the very educational, ‘how to unhook stays when no lady’s maid is present’, when he heard Sidney Parker calling out “wait, wait, wait.” James looked up and witnessed Charlotte running and being pursued by a very befuddled looking Sidney Parker. James had seen that look on Mr Parker’s face before. Once in the Market Square, when Charlotte had spoken to him with a sharp look on her face. His expression was one of confusion as she’d walked away from him. The second time was in Mrs Griffiths’ parlour. Something about Charlotte unsettled Sidney Parker in a way that James could very well understand. 

He could see the tears in her eyes now and realised Charlotte had been speaking of her futile attachment to Sidney Parker. James steeled himself. No matter, he told himself sternly. There was nothing to be done. James would have to work to put her out of his mind. He put down the books and gathered his men to ready for the final race of the day. 

Fred was keen to know how the long awaited conversation with Miss Heywood had gone. James was in no mood to elaborate.  
“Let’s just concentrate on the matter in hand shall we? I’ve no wish to lose to Sidney Parker twice in one day.”  
Fred pondered. Mr Parker hadn’t competed in any races, and James had won all of his. What could James mean? He cast a glance at Miss Heywood as she sat checking off the competitors for the rowing, studiously avoiding looking up. Fred sighed.

The rowing was a close run thing, except for the last hundred yards, as the gentleman’s team of Parker brothers ran out of steam. James’ team was just starting to warm up and their pace increased as they passed the finish line. They were roundly cheered by the spectators. James glanced briefly towards Charlotte as he climbed the bank and was greeted by his overjoyed father. 

The Regatta ended with the prizes being awarded. With Lady Denham unable to attend the day, and rumours of her laying on her deathbed circulating amongst the townsfolk, Lady Worcester was persuaded by a very exuberant Tom Parker to take the role of prize giver. She eventually got to the last race. 

“The prize for the winners of the Gentlemen’s rowing goes to the team lead by Mr James Stringer.”

Jame stepped up to claim his team's prize. He bowed briefly and was handed a large silver cup. His eyes met Lady’s Susan’s for the merest moment as he looked up and he felt a small note pressed into his palm. He turned from her quickly, surprised by the gesture and not wishing to draw attention to it. He slipped the note into his pocket and held the cup aloft, to shouts and cheers from the crowd. The Parker team politely applauded and congratulated him. James looked Sidney Parker in the eyes. The man he had lost Charlotte to. 

“Not the prize I was after.” He said ruefully, accepting his defeat. James walked back to the town, his team-mates and friends all eager to enjoy an evening of celebrations. James took a turn towards his home.

“I’ll follow you in a minute.” He said. Fred looked quizzically at him, but needed beer more.

“We can celebrate without you, you know!” Fred shouted after him. James shut his front door, lent against it and pulled out the scented note burning a hole in his pocket. What could a fine lady want to write to him for? 

With trepidation and a shaking hand, he opened the letter. It said simply: Come to the crossroads at 4pm. It was signed with a flourishing SW.

James stared at the note. He considered ignoring it and making his way to the Tavern. But he was intrigued. He wanted to find out what it meant. Why was he to go to the crossroads? His curiosity was peaked. It was ten minutes to four. If he was going to get to the crossroads, he’d have to leave now. With a sense of excitement at the unexpected, James opened his door, checked for passers by and finding the street empty, he made his way outside, and took the back route out of town, where no one would see him.


	5. The Crossroads

James marched at a fair pace along the cliff path to where the road to London crossed with the road to Brighton. He looked around but there was nothing unexpected to see. He kicked at the ground. He ought to be in the Tavern with his friends, cheerily toasting their victory. Then he heard the rumble of wooden wheels on the track as Lady Worcester’s carriage rounded the hill. James’ nerves tingled. The carriage stopped beside him and the door opened. Lady Worcester peered out at him.   
“What are you waiting for Mr Stringer? Do get in.”

James hesitated, but something about her voice made him jump into the carriage. He couldn’t deny a Lady’s instruction.   
“Good day, err, Madam.” James blushed furiously as he sat opposite Lady Worcester, his mouth was dry and his voice unusually high pitched. 

She held out a shining silver flask.

“Have a drink Mr Stringer and call me Lady Susan.” James took the flask, unscrewed the lid and smelt a whiff of a delicious scented brandy, so heady the small alone was almost intoxicating. He took a large gulp and a smooth heat travelled down his throat and filled his belly. He coughed slightly and Lady Susan gave a small chuckle. Her eyes bore into him unblinking.   
James hadn’t noticed, but the carriage had moved off. Susan saw his sudden panic when he realised they were travelling at speed. 

“Do not trouble yourself Mr Stringer. Arrangements for your departure have been made.”

“B but, my father?”

“I’ve sent him word that you are accompanying me to London for an urgent matter pertaining to some building works. I have a very dear friend who is interested in meeting you.”

“And Mr Parker?”

“Indeed he is aware also. I shall be covering your wages while you are in London. Mr Parker was, hmmm, very generous with your time.” Lady Susan smiled at James and indicated her flask, urging him to take another sip. James drank deeply, mainly to quell his nerves. He had many questions but asking seemed rude. Lady Susan continued. 

“I wish to make some alterations to my house in London Mr Stringer. I hope you can advise me?”

“Certainly m’lady.” The brandy slowly took effect and James relaxed. Whatever was to happen, would happen, whether he wanted it or not. He might as well just enjoy it. 

Susan noted how his shoulders sank away from his ears and a small smile crept over his lips. 

“I shall be giving a dinner in for my very dear friend Mr John Nash. I assume you are familiar with his work?”  
James gasped. 

“Mr Nash is always looking for new talented men he can encourage and guide, somewhat like having one's own guardian. I think he’d be very interested in your work Mr Stringer. Now, perhaps you could tell me all about how you came to work for Mr Parker and in such a very prestigious role as his foreman.” Susan settle back in her comfortable carriage to listen to James’ life story. 

After many miles, more brandy and gentle coaxing by Susan, James had told her everything. The Stringer family stone masonry trade, going back many generations. How James had learned at his father’s knee. His mother’s illness and death. His father’s hardened heart at her loss. Which was why James had put everything into his work for Mr Parker, showing him designs he had drawn. How impressed Mr Parker had been, quickly dismissing the architect he had hired and instead asking James to produce the drawings for the terrace. James cajoled and convinced men to work for Mr Parker because he could see what good fortune his development would bring. How pleased Mr Parker had been in his efforts to engage men and thus made James their foreman. How James had been promised more money by Mr Parker for his elevated position, but it never came. As James unburdened himself, he began to realise how manipulated he’d been. 

Mr Parker had taken advantage of him. James had been so proud to be the designer of plans for him, but he wasn't paid for his drawings. As James got to the end of his full and frank disclosure he felt saddened. Susan noticed the change in his demeanour.  
“Mr Stringer, I think we can safely say we’ve found Mr Parker’s Achilles heel. I don’t believe he will dare take advantage of your good nature once I make it clear to him you are a chosen student of Mr Nash.”

“Oh but I couldn’t. I would never assume. Mr Nash is a great architect. I can’t imagine he’d be interested in my work.” James stuttered and blushed. 

“Well, we shall see. I believe differently and I am never wrong about these things.” Susan smiled knowingly at James, who felt a stirring in his stomach as she looked at him. She has very fine eyes, thought James.

As darkness fell, the open country turned into town with streets lined with houses. James looked all about in awe. His mouth dropped open as they arrived at a huge white house, situated in a very grand square.

James disembarked and held out his hand for Lady Susan, who gently placed her hand onto his and stepped lightly down from the carriage. 

“Let us take some refreshment Mr Stringer. You must be famished after all your exertions today.” Lady Susan gave instructions for trays to be brought to the drawing room for them both. James realised he was starving. His stomach rumbled loudly, and he hoped Lady Susan would not hear. He followed her through the hall, up the stairs and into a quite magnificent room filled with large softly padded seats arranged around a large fireplace. 

They ate a light meal of bread, cold meats and cheese, followed by a platter of fruits, many of which James had never seen before. The butler presented him with a tray on which was a crystal glass filled with port wine. 

The numbing effect of the brandy had started to wear off and James’ nerves had returned, stiffening his demeanour and making conversation with Lady Susan awkward. It hadn’t taken Susan long to notice and she quickly summoned up the bottle. 

“Do enjoy the port Mr Stringer, it will ensure you sleep well.” James took a large gulp and almost immediately felt more relaxed and really quite sleepy. It had been a long and unexpected day. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Lady Susan’s Kensington Home

James woken refreshed from the most comfortable and deep sleep he’d ever had. The quilt was warm and heavy on his limbs, stuffed with wool and lined with silk, it seemed to caress him. 

He rose and washed quickly at the wash stand. Looking around, he couldn’t see the clothes he’d discarded on the chair the night before but he found some new clothes had been laid out for him. The finest white linen shirt, and velvet breeches in a deep red. The matching brocade waistcoat fitted perfectly, almost too snuggly. He pulled on the black frock coat and fastened the velvet buttons. The boots were long and a shiny black. There was even a beaver fur top hat. 

There was a loud knock on his door and a footman walked in. James jumped. He’d almost forgotten where he was as he regarded the clothes. 

“Lady Worcester requested that you avail yourself of these clothes Mr Stringer. Do you require help with dressing?”  
James stuttered. No one, since he was a child, had helped him dress.  
“I can manage, thank you.” 

“Sir, your cravat, perhaps I could just tie that for you?”

James stood awkwardly as the footman stepped closer to him. Normally James would have felt the need to take a swing at a man standing that close to him, but he realised things were different now. He tried not to breathe on the man’s face and was very pleased that tying his cravat only took moments. 

“Breakfast is served in the Morning Room. Please follow me and I shall show you the way. May I respectfully suggest, saying “Aye”, rather gives you away Sir. We say “yes” in polite society.”

The footman bowed briefly. James sensed a dislike from the man. They were about the same age. It was very likely they were from similar backgrounds. No wonder he disliked serving him, James decided. He knew his lowly position would not go down well with the staff of such a grand house. 

James was shown into a beautifully lit room, with the morning sun streaming through the windows.   
Lady Susan sat at the breakfast table with her butler hovering behind her, bringing more eggs and pouring tea. She smiled at James.

“I trust you slept well Mr Stringer? I’m so pleased the clothes fit you so perfectly.”  
She waved her hand for James to sit opposite her. 

“Barnes, bring tea, toast and more eggs for Mr Stringer. He has a busy day ahead of him.” James felt his nerves grip his stomach. Lady Susan continued.

“I thought we could start with a carriage ride around London. I’m sure there are buildings you would like to see. Then we will take luncheon with Lord Hazelmere. He is looking to extend his estate for his daughters. I thought you’d have a good idea what would suit. Tomorrow evening we have Mr Nash and some friends dining with us, so I will spend some time with cook and Barnes in the afternoon. You may wish to do some sketching in the grounds before dinner. Jarvis, your footman will help you dress. I have the right attire available.” Susan beamed at him. She could see trepidation in his face. James swallowed hard. Luncheon with a Lord, dinner with John Nash. It all felt a little too intimidating. James could not eat as much as he wanted. His stomach seemed closed to the idea of food, despite rumbling loudly. After a short while Lady Susan rose. 

“Shall we depart?” It was more of an instruction than a question. 

In the hall Jarvis handed James his new hat and brushed down his coat, somewhat more aggressively than it needed.   
The carriage that had brought him to London from Sanditon stood outside the house, ready to take them on a tour of London. Lady Susan insisted James sat beside her so he got the best view. 

“No point in seeing where we’ve been Mr Stringer, you need to see where you are going.” She smiled graciously at him again. The smile that seemed to warm him deeply. It certainly warmed his cheeks which burst into a bright shade of red. 

Susan explained all the magnificent buildings they drove past, from Kensington Palace, past Hyde Park, to the opulence of the curved terraces in Belgravia and Buckingham House, they took a short drive to Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens and Lambeth Palace, shying away from coming too close to the river, then going northward once more to Regents Park, and the beautiful Park Crescent, before crossing Hyde Park again and arriving in time for luncheon with Lord and Lady Hazelmere. James took it all in. The magnificent buildings, beautiful detailing, gentle curves of the Crescent, something he was sure Mr Parker would like.   
As the carriage arrived at the residence of Lord and Lady Hazelmere James felt his nerves jangle again. Lady Susan greeted her friends warmly and introduced James. As the ladies started to gossip, Lord Hazelmere took James aside. 

“I understand from Lady Worcester you are the man to draw up plans. I have two daughters, unlikely to marry now unfortunately. They’ve rather missed the boat. They make a jolly lot of noise and fuss with their socialising at all hours. I’d really like to give them their own living quarters, but somehow attached to the house. I wondered what you might suggest.” Together James and Lord Hazelmere walked around the house and grounds. Standing on the lawns, some distance from the back elevation of the huge sprawling house James found it hard to imagine how there could not be enough room for the daughters and parents to live companionably side by side. The beauty of the house was such that any addition could easily compromise its grandeur. But James soon had an idea. 

“Sir, might I suggest an addition of living quarters to the East and West wings, one for each of your daughters. Thus they would walk through the house to see each other, and yourself, but retreat to the far ends of the house separately for their own quarters. These could run at a right angle to the house, without affecting the views of the park.” Lord Hazelmere looked aghast and gave a noble bow.

“My dear fellow, what an excellent idea. You must draw up the plans immediately. Spare no details.”

As Lady Susan and Lady Annabelle rejoined the gentlemen on the parterre, Susan smiled at James.   
“Am I to understand Mr Stringer you have your first commission?”

“Yes, I am in debted to Lord Hazelmere for his ideas.” James was careful not to take credit away from the Lord. 

“Nonsense. Mr Stringer is quite the genius. I look forward to seeing his drawings at the earliest convenience. 

Over an enjoyable luncheon where James was sat next to Lady Annabelle, he found he was learning to relax. People were genuinely interested in his work and complimented him on his talents. 

“My dear Mr Stringer, it’s all about industry and enterprise now. The world is changing and we need to change with it.” Lady Annabelle was sincere and encouraging. James looked across at Lady Susan who gave a small encouraging nod of her head.   
With his new clothes and new found confidence James let go of his reticence. He stood straighter, he sensed he filled his body more fully and could feel energy surge through him. He knew he would no longer cower at harsh wards from Tom Parker, or shrink away when he knew he should speak up. 

James spent the rest of the afternoon sketching his ideas for Lord Hazelmere‘s estate. As the evening light faded, he changed for dinner helped by a less than happy Jarvis. James decided to challenge him. 

“Do you like your position here Jarvis?” The footman nodded, unaccustomed to being questioned. “And do you do it with your best intention to serve and help me?” James looked at him closely. Jarvis stuttered.

“I, I very much hope so Sir.” The two men locked eyes, until Jarvis looked away.

“I’m sure I can rely on you Jarvis.” James said less sternly as he walked out of his chambers and walked towards the dining room for dinner. 

Dinner was an intimate affair. Only half of the dining table was used. Lady Susan and James sat at one end opposite each other. James was starving. He’s eaten virtually no breakfast and found he was answering so many questions through luncheon he hardly had time to eat. James was handed a champagne flute by Barnes. Susan raised her glass. 

“To a successful day Mr Stringer.” Susan sipped at her glass as James gulped his down. It was delicious. Susan smiled and nodded to Barnes to fill James’ glass once more. Within minutes James noticed a shift in perception. He felt very relaxed, very happy and perhaps even a little bold. Life, he decided, his life, really ought to be just like this. Sparkling chandeliers, large roaring fires, excellent company, mouthwatering foods and even more exquisite wines. The first course was accompanied by a light fresh white wine. The main course of duck came with a rich ruby red wine, and James felt his head spin a little. Finally there was pineapple served in a rich calvados sauce, and washed down with a dessert wine of sticky sweetness. James ate and drank his fill, no longer anxious in the company of Lady Susan. The table was cleared and Lady Susan suggested star gazing in the observatory. 

The stone steps wound around in a tight spiral and James marvelled at their structure. As they climbed ever higher he concentrated on not feeling dizzy. James was particularly pleased to arrive at the top of the tower, where a cooling breeze woke his senses.

“What do you say of the prospect James?” Lady Susan’s eyes twinkled in the candle light, just like the stars twinkled in the sky. James blinked and felt a little heady. 

“Very beautiful, Lady Susan.” As he spoke he looked only at her. He felt a surge of blood to his loins. It had not escaped his notice he was alone with her and she had addressed him informally. 

Lady Susan pointed out the North Star and wistfully told James how she liked to observe the stars on the darkest of nights, when many thousands could be seen peppering the sky. They stood in the darkness together, in silence, gazing out at the deep purple sky as James felt her hand gently brush against his. 

After a time Lady Susan turned.

“It is late, we should descend.” James led the way down the steep darkened stairwell, feeling the swish of her skirts against his back, as she followed him. Their intimate time together had felt thrilling to James, and as the alcohol coursed through his veins, he felt very fortunate indeed. He bowed goodnight politely and made his way back to his chambers.


	7. The Night

James stumbled into his bedchamber. The floor seemed to lurch a little beneath him and he almost tripped over his own foot. James chuckled to himself. Wine. Better than any medicine, much better than his usual mead and ale. 

As his eyes adjusted to the dimmed candle light he saw steam rising from the bath in the center of the room. A fresh scent of mint reached his nostrils. A warm bath, what a perfect end to a very unexpected day. He attempted to pull off his boots but having tried, he decided that standing on one leg was not advised. He just managed to stop himself lunging precariously into the desk. He carefully sat down on the chair and wriggled his boots off his feet. His cravat brought a fresh challenge. Try as he might he couldn’t seem to find the knot. He staggered to the mirror hoping that by looking, the knot would reveal itself. The room swam and the mirror was of no help. He yanked at the cravat, managing to loosen it around his neck, and thus tighten the knot, but it was just enough to enable him to prize it over his face. He giggled to himself when he thought of Jarvis trying to work out what had happened to his carefully tied cravat. It was a slow process but his breeches were the next to be discarded and finally his shirt pulled off easily over his head. 

James sank into the warm scented water and breathed in deeply. His head rested against the top of the bath, cradling his neck comfortably. How much nicer than his weekly bath at home. Barely warmed sea water, that his father had already bathed in, with just the usual salty smell that pervaded everything in Sanditon. James felt himself drifting off into an enjoyable half awake dream, where his home was as comfortable as Lady Susan’s, his bed as deep and soft and the water from his bath wouldn’t be used to scrub his clothes in.

After leaving James to make his way back to the guest wing, Lady Susan had run down the back stairs towards the scullery. She knew the maids kept their house dresses in a cupboard near the butler’s pantry. With a little trepidation she quickly took a plain black dress from the rack and snatched up the accompanying white apron and cap. She had no desire to be caught downstairs, stealing a maid’s uniform in the dead of night. Explaining herself would have been very embarrassing. She ran, quite gleefully back to her rooms, unable to stifle the thrilled giggle her night time raid had given her. Mildly breathless, she shook off her dress as quickly as she was able, which was not as quickly as she would have liked. Eventually free of her stays, and underskirts, she stepped into the simple black frock and laced up the front. She pulled the apron over her head and tided the waist strings behind her back, in what she thought was probably a wholly unacceptable bow. Finally before the mirror she tucked her hair into the lace cap and pulled it low over her eyes. With the excitement of a foal, Susan skipped from her rooms and made her way silently but swiftly towards the guest wing. 

Susan paused as she got to James’ door. She grasped the door handle and turned it slowly. She stepped into the darkened room and quietly closed the door behind her. As she took a step into the room, there was a creak in the floor boards. James spoke without opening his eyes.

“Leave me Jarvis. I have no need of you.” Susan smiled to herself.

“Not Jarvis, Sir.” James startled, sitting up abruptly. Water splashed over the sides of the bath as he snatched up the linen cloth that lined the tub. 

“Leave madam!” James sank into the water to hide himself. Susan moderated her voice to that of a servant and continued.   
“Please do not mind me Sir. I am just here to attend to you.” Susan kept her face lowered.  
James was aghast, but confused. His thoughts jumbled.

“Is that proper? I mean. You being a woman?” He stared at the slight figure but it was too dark to notice her features, and her face was quite obscured by her lace cap.

“Perfectly proper Sir. I am only here as your maid. If you wish to continue sleeping Sir, I will see to you.” Susan watched as James lay back in the water and closed his eyes. 

James wondered. What did he know? Perhaps maids did bathe their masters. It didn’t seem right but then not many things made a great deal of sense to James. At luncheon he had sat next to and spoken with a Lady, and been waited on by a butler. A maid washing him was surprising but maybe perfectly normal in London society. 

Susan took up the sponge dipping it into the warm water. She walked to the back of the bath and knelt behind James. With the sponge in her hand she gently washed his shoulders. Her fingers trailed over his skin as she did so. She massaged his neck and saw his breath deepen in his chest as he gave himself up to the sensation. Her hand moved over his chest and down his torso. Susan tingled at the sight of his smooth firm skin, stretched over well defined muscles. How different he was to her normal paramour. The grey flaccid skin and rolls of sagging flesh of the Prince Regent came briefly to her mind. How pleased she was that his gout and his increased girth meant he no longer required her personal ministrations. Susan slowly drew the sponge up and down James’ torso. Leaning closer to him, she was certain she’d heard a small hum of pleasure. She washed his arms, right down to his hands and back up towards his neck. The hard knots in his shoulder muscles had softened. He had the physique of a Greek god and Susan could feel her breath quickening as she considered what the night had in store. 

Silently she moved to the bottom of the bath and ran her hand up his shin to his knee and back to his foot. Taking his foot in both hands she massaged firmly, moving her hands under the water towards his strong calf muscle. The tension it held melted away in her hands. She moved to the other leg, carefully going only as far as the knee again. As his lower legs relaxed she again heard the whispered murmur of pleasure. With both her hands on his legs, she moved carefully to the side of the bath and started to rub his thighs with firm long strokes, working deep into the muscles. As her hands began to rise up towards his torso she sensed a shift in the tension of his body. 

As James sank back into the water, he thought shutting his eyes was the best idea. That way he could enjoy what was about to happen without the embarrassment it might bring. He felt the sensation of the sponge being dragged over his shoulders and into his neck. Warm water dripping in rivulets over his skin was quite blissful. The sensation continued over his arms and his chest. He even might have groaned in pleasure involuntarily. He hoped he had not been heard. The maid’s small hands   
continued to touch him and James was powerless to stop his body responding. He kept his eyes tightly shut and hoped the water was deep enough to afford him some privacy. 

Susan’s eyes widened in awe as she saw the response of James’ body. She had a very strong urge to reach out and touch him intimately, but she held back. Her hands continued to massage his thighs and her eyes were transfixed on what lay just beneath the surface of the water. Slowly as her hands slipped higher, firmly stroking the inside of his thighs, James could not keep his eyes shut any longer. He opened them slowly and looked at the maid’s now clear profile. The surprise jolted him and an exclamation escaped his lips.

“Susan?!” 

Susan looked towards him, she pressed her fingers to his lips.

“Shush now. We don’t want to be overheard.” She stood up and took hold of the large linen cloth. She held it out like a sheet before her, hiding her face behind it, to give James some semblance of privacy as he climbed out of the bath. She wrapped his body in the linen, and took hold of another cloth to dab away the droplets of water that clung to his arms and shoulders. Neither spoke. 

When James had recognised Susan as the maid that so gently attended him, his initial shock had also caused a stirring deep within him. She was very beautiful and she was alone with him in his bedchamber. It was the sort of thing that had occasionally come to him in his dreams. He felt eager but also like a lost little boy, unsure of what to do or say. Susan left him in no doubt.  
Having dried his skin, Susan took James by the hand and walked towards the foot of his bed. As they reached it, she turned to face him and removed her cap. Her loose hair tumbled in large curls over her shoulders. James stared open mouthed. Next she unlaced the ties at the front of her dress, pulled it slowly over her shoulders and let it slither to the floor. Smiling, she pulled at the linen that was still wound around James torso. That too fell away.


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the steamy chapter. I thought I’d put it all into just one.

Susan placed her hand at the back of James neck and pulled him to her. His breath was hot and heavy. She placed her lips on his and they crushed together in passion. He tasted sweet and eager. His skin was soft under her touch and quivered as she ran her hand over his back. She stopped kissing him rather suddenly, not wishing to delay any longer. She took a step back and held out her hand.  
“Come on.” She whispered intently.  
James took her hand and allowed her to pull him towards her as she scooted back on the bed. As she pulled him they landed side by side. Susan placed her hands around his face kissing him deeply. She pressed her body against him feeling his warmth against her skin. In a rush, Susan wound her leg over his, pulling him onto her as she rolled onto her back. James gasped in surprise. He had enjoyed being kissed, even dared to place his hand on her hip and run down her thigh. Now suddenly he found himself above her, his body between her thighs, her knees drawn up beside his hips. He looked into her eyes and instinct led him. Susan reached down, but before she could guide him, he had found his way. With a powerful thrust, they were joined. Susan cried out with blissful surprise at his strength. James looked to her for approval. Had he hurt her, was he wrong?  
“James, more.” Was all Susan could gasp between his deep strong drives.   
James concentrated on her face. It was flushed pink and she looked consumed and transported. He could only think she was feeling a similar sensation to that he felt. An overwhelming, dizzying feeling of sheer ecstasy. Nothing compared to it. The sensation drove him on to greater heights of passion. Susan’s gasps and loud cries of delight spurred him on further. Their bodies meshed together and every ounce of his strength was given over to filling her. He never wanted this feeling to end, but almost at the exact point of thinking he had reached the height of the purest most ecstatic feeling, he felt the outpouring of emotion. With several now less intense thrusts he eventually collapsed, spent and breathless into her arms. Susan held him tightly to her. Unwilling to let him uncouple from her as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure that continued to wash over her. Slowly their heart beats calmed as they rested together.  
Aware that he might be crushing her, James moved to his side. His mind a blur of thoughts and emotions, he suddenly realised what their act of love meant. They would have to marry! His father came to mind. How angered he would be. What clearer sign was there that he had elevated his station. James smiled to himself. His father’s shocked face would be a sight to behold. He cleared his throat.  
“I’d like you to know Lady Susan, that I will of course honour my obligation to you.” Susan looked closely at him, her face wreathed in smiles, and a gentle laugh emanated from her.   
“My dear sweet James, you are not obligated to me. We are friends. And it’s Susan.” With that, she reached around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. She hungrily devoured his lips, her tongue playing with his, as her hands wandered over his torso, his back and his thighs.   
James was a little more than relieved. Susan was beautiful and sharing her body was exquisite but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be her husband. A life of luxury in a gilded cage, at her side but without a purpose or ambition, was not the life James wanted. Even if her soft pale skin was the most beautiful thing he had ever touched.   
He put all thoughts from his head and indulged only in sensation. Her lips on his tingled and the feel of her tongue entering his mouth was almost enough to send him into ecstasy once more. Susan took hold of his hand and placed it over her breast, showing him her desire. James followed her lead and enjoyed the small sounds of pleasure his hands on her body elicited. Susan trailed her hand up the inside of his thigh enjoying the feeling of his strong muscled legs. He had the most beautiful skin. Smooth and soft as finest velvet. Even his hands were soft but strong in their engagement with her body. She needed him again. She took his hand once more and this time moved it towards her centre. James understood immediately. He wanted to explore her. Their coming together had been quick and explosive. Now he wanted to feel and know her intimately. His fingers searched and probed. Her heat drew him in and her body caressed him as he learned of her womanly anatomy. But feeling was not enough, as an artist James needed to see. He wanted to know how ladies were made. James moved downwards. He kissed her shoulders and her arms. He kissed her breasts, and could have remained doing so, possibly for hours, had it not been for the centre of her pleasure that called so strongly to him. He placed gentle kisses over her stomach and lower. With his head cradled on her thigh and his hand grasping her rounded buttocks James kissed her. He kissed her deeply, so drawn to her heat. His tongue and even his lips seem to be enveloped by her. As he had entered her before, this time he entered her with his tongue. Now with the added privilege of seeing and tasting her. Her body welcomed his mouth. He felt her tense and shake under the probing of his tongue. He pushed deeper and felt her hands in his hair, pulling him hard into her. Her cries were loud and breathless and the more she cried out the more James found he wanted to please her. A trembling over took her. It started deep in her core and resonated through her legs and down her arms. James clung on, his mouth consumed with her. His lips closed over womanly folds and he held her tightly as he felt her come undone.   
The explosion of delight that erupted through Susan was something quite unexpected. She had though the night would be a wonderous enjoyment of naivety and shyness. She never expected James to take such control of her body. He seemed to instinctively know where to probe deeply but also to lighten his touch to make her need him more. With her thighs wrapped around him, she pressed herself against his mouth as he took her to heights of pleasure she could not remember experiencing before. The shock waves of delight that took her, left her panting and blissfully weakened. She pulled James up towards her again, needing now to feel held as her body calmed from the ecstasy he had given her. She pushed him gently into the pillows and rested her head on his chest as her breath came back to her. James wrapped his arms around her sensing her need. They rested for some time.  
“James, you are the most unexpected man.” Susan’s voice was filled with awe.  
“In a good way I hope.” James smiled. The whole event had felt unexpected in a very good way to him.   
“Better than I could ever have imagined.” Susan sighed. Sleepiness overtook her. She wished to fight it, but it was no use. Her eyes closed and she gave in to slumber.   
James studied her face, so serene, laid gently on his chest. She turned slightly, her back now against him, and drew his arm around her like a cloak. Curled around her sleeping body, James too gave in to sleep.   
It was merely an hour later that Susan woke. There were matters to take care of. She slipped from under James’ arm, hopeful of not waking him. He murmured slightly but did not waken. Susan pulled on a robe left amongst the clothes she had prepared for him. She gathered up the maid’s uniform and wrote a note for her butler.   
Susan’s staff were of course used to being discreet when she entertained, so her request would not raise questions. Her note requested that she was not woken in the morning and she would ring when she required dressing and breakfast. Similarly Mr Stringer would be allowed to awaken when he desired.   
She quickly crept downstairs, leaving her note on the hall table and replacing the uniform in the scullery cupboard. She returned to James’ room and slipped under the quilt and into his arms as if she had never left.   
James gently stirred. The click of his door closing had woken him and finding himself alone he assumed that was the end of their assignation and his wonderous adventure was over. He felt a little sad but counselled himself on his fortune. When he had heard his door open again, he feigned sleep. Feeling Susan slip into his bed and press herself into his arms again awoke him fully. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his body awakening to her warmth.   
Susan snuggled into the embrace. She was going to drift peacefully off to sleep but felt James shift slightly against her. She became aware of his hardness against her back. She wriggled teasingly against him and looked around to find him gazing intensely at her.   
Without a word, James grasped her upper leg, under the knee and pulled it up towards her shoulder. He positioned himself a little lower and very slowly and gently guided his length inside her. He lent over and kissed full on the mouth, taking in her breath. Joined but barely moving, Susan could feel a deep pulsating in her core. With James’ arms wrapped tightly around her, she could only roll her hips against him. His deep groans excited her further. This time James was determined their pleasure would last. There would be no rush. He thought he’d already lost her, so when she returned, James decided to make their time together the very best he could. He watched her face carefully for signs of pleasure. He listened to her breaths and moans as he touched her. He let her guide him in strength and speed. He was rewarded with her tumultuous pleasure as she gripped him tightly, allowing him to see her completely undone and exhausted. They lay in each other’s arms, spent.  
As the morning drew on, James was certain there could not be one inch of skin he had not kissed. He noted the sounds his kisses, licks and nibbles caused. The favoured spots she would guide his hands or his mouth too. He particularly enjoyed her insistence that he lay back and allow her to mount him. James felt he was being treated like a king.   
Susan could not stop herself. His strong shoulders anchored her as she clung to him. Her body awash with sensations that overtook her. His skin so wondrously smooth against her, she could not bear him moving away. He learned so quickly, how to touch, when to hold and when to lighten his pressure. Susan had never experienced such pleasure. A small worry beset her thoughts. She would miss his warm body on and inside her.   
By mid afternoon, hunger for food, superseded their hunger for flesh. Susan gathered her robe and stole back to her chambers. Allowing her time to return, James rang for tea.  
Jarvis appeared, a sour look on his face. He brought out elegant clothing and helped James dress. He was a little startled to see some raised red marks down James’ back, but knew not to speak of them. He finally gathered up James discarded clothing from the previous day, looking disdainfully at a tightly knotted cravat.   
Susan, in her chambers, was attended by her maid. A bath was drawn for her and her dress laid out. She sank into the warm water. It soothed the aches in her arms from her tight embrace of James. The ache in her thighs from being wrapped around him eased too.   
Susan did not dither. She was keen to see James downstairs in the dining room. She had asked for luncheon to be served, despite it already being past five in the evening. Dinner would be served to guests at nine.   
As she entered the dining room, James rose from his seat. He had already started to eat and apologised quickly.  
“Please continue Mr Stringer. You look famished. I’d hate for a guest to think they had starved in my house.” She grinned at him wickedly and James found himself reddening.   
The


	9. Chapter 9

After their late breakfast come luncheon, Susan excused herself. There was much to oversee for the dinner that evening.  
James took a walk in the gardens and sketched the house. The tranquility allowed his mind and emotions to catch up with the events since leaving Sanditon. He felt like a different man. Or perhaps the same man, but much improved. He no longer felt nervous or faultered when speaking to gentry. They were, after all, just the same as him, but luckier by birth. Wearing the impressive clothes Susan had provided for him, meant he was not looked down upon, save for the critical eyes of the valet. 

But the most important difference, the one defining change that had altered him irrevocably was the night. The last great secret had been revealed to him and he felt a man. Now he knew what every other, mostly married men knew, he no longer felt inferior, or cowed. He was sure of himself and his thoughts. He was certain of his ambitions and aspirations. Women, even noble women no longer made him feel insecure. Their charms were known to him now. James saw the world in a wholly different light. It was a world he wanted to grab with both hands. 

Jarvis interrupted his thoughts.

“It is time to dress for dinner Mr Stringer. Our guests will arrive shortly. Your formal clothes are prepared. Please follow me.”  
James considered engaging Jarvis in conversation as they walked back to the house. He opted instead for silence and retreated to his thoughts. He was excited at the prospect of meeting Mr John Nash. There was no more an esteemed architect in the whole of the country. Susan had mentioned other guests, Lord and Lady Hazelmere would join them also, several others and possibly he remembered mention of Mrs Campion. The very pretty lady he’d seen with Sidney Parker at the Regatta.  
As Jarvis showed him into his dressing room and began helping him into his evening clothes James noticed a new fresh scent. He sniffed deeply.

“Freesias Sir, Lady Worcester’s favourite.” Jarvis caught James’ eye for the briefest moment, then indicated the vase of flowers on the dresser. James found he was able to hold his face almost still with only the merest flicker of a smile crossing his lips. He did not even blush. Instead he cleared his throat and requested that his boots were given an extra polish as they needed to be of a standard to out shine even the most elustrious guests. James stood up straight, regarding his commanding figure in the mirror as Jarvis brushed down the velvet of his blue top coat and tied his cravat into a large elegant bow. 

“Should you have any trouble removing the cravat Sir, please pull like this.” Jarvis demonstrated how the cravat would come away simply with one firm pull. James stifled a laugh and thanked him. Dressed in the most wonderful finery of velvet, silks and gold thread James descended the main staircase into the brightly lit Greeting Hall. 

Susan was welcoming her guests, but the gentle chitter chatter stopped and all eyes turned to James. He normally would have cringed internally to be such an object of interest, but now he felt his confidence rise. He drew himself up to full height, stood straight and looked toward Susan smiling. Susan raised her voice.

“Let me introduce you all to the marvellous young Architect, Mr James Stringer. Most recently commissioned by Lord Hazelmere and soon to be in demand all over London.”  
There was gentle applause after Susan’s introduction. Young ladies walked towards him and curtsied, gentlemen nodded. James took it all in his stride.

As the gong sounded for dinner, James held out his arm to Susan and pulled her close to him. He leaned towards her and whispered teasingling in her ear.  
“Does it suit me? Will I do?”

Susan chuckled. “I’m certain you are in no doubt that you do very well.”

As the esteemed guests settled into their appointed seats James noticed he was placed between two young ladies but only two seats from Susan. Mr John Nash was seated opposite him with Lord and Lady Hazelmere beside him.  
During dinner Mr Nash held court. He regaled the guests with tales of his building works, squeezing the best work from his builders for the least amount of wages, pressing his clients to accept innovative designs not of their choosing, but for the greater good of his design. He listed his many projects and many awards. James listened quietly.  
It was when Lord Hazelmere described the plans James had suggested for his house that Nash took an interest. He quizzed Lord Hazelmere closely, even suggesting that the Lord really should only work with him.

“I’m sure Mr Stringer’s plans are most adequate for a second rate seaside development, but for a house as fine as your’s do not take such liberties as allowing an amateur to design for you.” Mr Nash looked coolly at James, who met his gaze directly. Lord Hazelmere spoke up again.

“I assure you, Mr Nash, Mr Stringer is no amateur.”

“Well perhaps then, Mr Stringer would like to come on board as my apprentice? What do you say? Leave the village behind you and work for me in London?” Nash stared at James in a challenging way, small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. James took his time to answer, waving for his wine glass to be refilled before he spoke.

“Mr Nash is quite right. I am an amateur, who likes to pay his workers fairly, because they give me their best work. I cherish the ideas of my clients and fulfill their wishes, because my work is to make them happy. What would I possibly have in common with Mr Nash?” James took a slow sip of wine and glanced in the direction of Susan. She gave him an approving nod. The young woman to his right briefly touched his arm.

“Oh Mr Stringer, you make Sanditon sound so romantic and marvellous. I really should like to visit.” James smiled at her benevolently. His thoughts were elsewhere.

As the evening progressed, James found himself surrounded by the attentions of young ladies. It occurred to him perhaps Susan had invited them deliberately. But they held no interest for him, pleasant as they were. Susan held the attention of many of the gentlemen but would catch James eye from time to time, an unspoken message sent between them. Towards the end of the evening she quietly slipped a note into his hand as she thanked her guests for their patronage and waved them into the dark foggy London night.

“What an appalling man.” Susan smiled at James when Mr Nash finally departed. “Goodnight Mr Stringer.” James noted her brief wink as she ascended the staircase followed by her maid. James returned to his chambers. Jarvis was waiting for him.  
“I hope the evening was successful Mr Stringer?” Jarvis followed him into his room and began to remove his topcoat. Unable to hide the note, it slipped from James’ fingers onto the floor. He snatched it up quickly.

“Err, a missive from a young lady.” James quickly explained, then recovering himself he smiled and raised an eyebrow to Jarvis. The valet smiled knowingly back.

“I suspect my lady of matchmaking, Mr Stringer. You must be on your guard.” James relaxed.

“I certainly shall be, Jarvis.” James placed the note on the desk and quickly flung the nightshirt over his head, as Jarvis gathered up his clothes and left the room. Waiting until his door clicked shut, he snatched up the note and read it. It was a small delicately drawn map and the words Find Me, written in curly elegant script. James studied the map carefully. It must surely lead the way to Susan’s chambers. He waited a few moments before opening his door and checked the corridor. He would have to avoid the hall boy and any maids that might be stoking fires during the night. 

He crept along the landing, crossed the gallery, took the left turn from the central stairs and continued along the wide corridor. He knocked gently on the final door.  
Susan opened the door immediately and pulled him inside by the arm.  
“Darling James, you worked out my scrawl.” Without waiting to be asked James pulled Susan into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

Their night was spent in rapturous passion, interspersed with long companionable conversations and brief moments of sleep.  
“Tomorrow I will ready the carriage for you James.” Susan rested her head on James' broad shoulder. His arms lay gently over her.

“My father needs me, his leg still troubles him and I doubt the workers have been paid in my absence.” 

“Sanditon needs you. That is certain.”

For them both there was the understanding that their encounter was coming to an end. But for Susan there was unfinished Sanditon business that she still wanted a hand in. In the morning, as James stole back to his room, Susan wrote three letters.  
Meeting in the dining room for their final breakfast together, Susan handed the letters to James. 

“Please deliver the first to Lady Denham for me. Wait one day and take the next to Mr Tom Parker. After that you may read the last letter, which is for you.” James tucked the letters carefully into his waistcoat pocket. He collected the few things he had gathered over his stay in London. Some sketches of Lord Hazelmere’s estate, the new clothes given by Susan, and her two previous notes to him, were all neatly folded in a carpet bag. Before leaving the dining room and after the butler had been dismissed, James gave one more heartfelt embrace to Susan.  
“You’ve changed me. I cannot thank you enough.”

“You will be a success. Together we uncovered the real you, James. You were always there, just hidden from view. Go back to your father. Our paths will cross again, I am certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The will be a short epilogue


	10. Epilogue

Old Mr Stringer was very happy to see James return. His missive from Lady Worcester made him think he might never set eyes on James again. But as James walked through the door, taller, broader and more confident than before, Old Stringer noticed the change in him. 

“Carousing in London has brought the light back in your eyes. You’re a man James. Lady Worcester showed you the sights, did she?” 

James smiled and said nothing. The letters he had to deliver weighed heavily on his mind. 

Word got around that James was back and a steady stream of visitors called on him. All were very surprised he had bothered to return. Even Fred found it difficult to understand.

“Unfinished business Fred. Sanditon deserves to be completed.” Fred was unconvinced and muttered if he had the opportunity to spend time with a lady such as Susan, he’d ensure she would never let him leave. James' cheeks flushed slightly and Fred punched him on the arm.

“You wiley fox! You’ll be getting a reputation next.”

James promised to tell his tales of London later in the Tavern, after his visit to Sanditon House. He walked along the cliff path, taking in the views and breathing in the fresh sea breeze. He had missed the wild weather of Sanditon. At Lady Denham’s door, he passed the letter to her butler, who asked him to wait. It amused James that he was made to stand outside, when just the day before he had been a guest in a larger and far finer house.

The letter to Lady Denham 

Dear Lady Denham, 

I write to inform you of some troubling news I recently uncovered. Your investment in Sanditon is not secure and I understand from sources you may wish to withdraw. That being the case I’d like to offer a solution. I should like to purchase your stake in Sanditon with an agreeable increase on your investment. I believe you hoped for a quick return on your money. My offer is double your investment, a pagoda named in honour of your contribution to the town, and a donkey stud farm in honour of Sir Harry Denham. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours with great respect,  
Lady Susan Worcester 

After some time, the butler returned. He held out a silver salver on which was a letter addressed to Lady Susan. The butler asked if James would be so kind to give it to Lady Susan’s carriage driver before he left for London next morning. James tucked it into his waistcoat and headed back to town and the Tavern. 

On his way, he came across Charlotte Heywood, walking, as she often did, along the beach. She stopped him.

“I’m glad to see you returned from London, Mr Stringer.” She smiled broadly at him. James studied her carefully. She certainly had a beautiful smile, her eyes sparkled in the late evening sun, but they did not burn with desire for him. If he was to give his heart to someone, he knew the look he expected to see reflected back at him. It was one of hunger and passion, much more intense than the kindly looks he saw in Charlotte. They walked back to town together, enjoying each other’s companionship while comparing their London adventures.

That evening James held court, telling tales of fine houses and carriage rides, beautiful furnishings and tables piled high with food. His fairytale adventure in London held his friends spellbound, but James was cautious with details, knowing Lady Susan’s driver was in earshot. When questioned about the young ladies of London, James was forthcoming enough not to raise any suspicions. 

The following morning he went to visit Tom Parker. Unusually he was invited inside, into the inner sanctome of Mr Parker’s study, where papers, plans and books lay strewn around with no regard or care. James considered how this reflected on his work. Disorganised and muddled. James handed the letter he was carrying over to Mr Parker.

A Letter to Mr Tom Parker 

Dear Mr Parker, 

I have recently purchased the investment rights of Lady Denham and find myself the principal investor in Sanditon. There has been much disagreeable gossip in London over your management of the project.   
From this day, your involvement with Sanditon has ended. All decisions and responsibilities pass to Foreman Stringer. You will not speak of this. Mr Stringer will hence be known as Sanditon’s architect in residence.   
While you walk away unscathed by the shame you have brought to the development, you will do everything in your power to reverse Sanditon’s fortunes. 

Best wishes to your family   
Lady Susan Worcester

Mr Parker read the note James offered him and his face turned ashen. He looked at James and addressed him breathlessly.   
“Do you know about this, Mr Stringer?” 

James had no idea what the letter contained. He was much more confused to be addressed as ‘Mr’, rather than just plain ‘Young Stringer’. He shook his head and explained he was merely the messenger. Mr Parker buried his face in his hands and mumbled a “thank you, Hodges will see you out.” James thought he heard a gulped sob as he left the room, but he wasn’t sure. As he had fulfilled his task he rushed home to read his own letter.

A Letter to James

Dearest James,   
I hope you are happy to be back home. There is news. If everything has gone as I expect Lady Denham has sold her investment to me. I am the new owner of Sanditon. Mr Tom Parker is no longer in charge. I am making you head of building and development. Sanditon is your town. I know you will create something quite spectacular. Funds will be made available to you shortly, for more men and equipment as we discussed.  
Write to me of your progress and any difficulties you may encounter. I am there to resolve them with you.   
You will always have a special place in my heart.  
Susan

*****

So you see, there was never any need for a fire, or the end of Old Stringer’s life. Eliza need not involve herself or her fortune in a provincial little town. Sidney can sit back and enjoy his investment in Sanditon now secured by Lady Susan. Tom could reflect on his inability to manage such a large development, and perhaps just live quietly at Trafalgar House, making Mary happy, since she no longer has to share him with the town. Charlotte and Sidney can have their moment on the balcony, interrupted by Edward if we must, for a bit of drama, but once the coach has taken him, Sidney could return and complete his sentence, which I am certain would be quite simply “Charlotte will you marry me.”


End file.
